


vulnerable

by fairyerimbin



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Everyone's whipped, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Scars, Smut, changbin has a dark past, changbin takes care of minho, healing scars, mention of a dark past, mention of self conflicted cuts, minho loves to be taken care of, minho wants to be there for changbin, whipped Changbin, whipped minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin
Summary: That's when he noticed Minho was bleeding. "Hyung!" "What? Don't yell at me when I'm right in front of you!" Minho was taken by surprise when Changbin jumped up from his seat."How can you not feel you're bleeding from your leg." Changbin said as Minho only shrugged.♡♡♡Changbin loves taking care of his hyung. Minho enjoys his dosaeng's attention.TW mention of self conflicted injuries, blood, cuts, scars (sorry)One chapter (which will be chapter 8) will have explicit sexual content. So if you're uncomfortable with that, you don't have to read it. It doesn't add much to the storyline.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Changbin jumped up from his seat when the bedroom door opened, hearing someone's chuckle, which he recognized as Minho's, right after. "Did I scare you?" The dancer chuckled while he stood next to the other. Changbin seemed to be working hard on a song, even though he got stuck. "I didn't know you would be home." The rapper said, keeping his eyes fixed on the computer. He thought he was alone. Everyone else left because they wanted to go out for dinner. "I felt like I had to head back." Minho explained. He had left to the dance studio to practice a few hours ago. He would normally stay as late as he could. So yes, Changbin got confused when Minho got back. "Where are the others? And why aren't you with them?" The dancer asked as the other sighed. He saved some of his progress before turning around on his chair to look at his friend. "They're out for dinner and a movie. I wanted to focus on this song but I got nothing done." Changbin explained as he couldn't help but look down.

That's when he noticed Minho was bleeding. "Hyung!" "What? Don't yell at me when I'm right in front of you!" Minho was taken by surprise when Changbin jumped up from his seat. "How can you not feel you're bleeding from your leg." Changbin said as Minho only shrugged. "It's nothing." The dancer said as the rapper pulled him towards the bed. "Aish... You need to be careful." The younger said, leaving his bedroom only to come back with a first aid kit. The other rolled his eyes. Though the rapper cared about his friends, especially Minho whether he wants to admit it. "How did this happen?" Changbin asked as he kneeled down, opening the first aid kit. "I don't know..." Minho said, looking down to see how his friend was taking care of the cut. Changbin luckily knew how to deal with these types of things. He took out a cloth and carefully stopped the bleeding.

Meanwhile Minho closed his eyes, he was in pain but didn't want Changbin to know. "It's okay to be a baby about this, hyung." The younger said while he cleaned the cut. "This will burn a little." Changbin said as he applied antibiotics while Minho whinced from the pain. Once that was done, he covered the cut with a bandage before he got up from the ground. "Thanks... I would have been fine though." Minho said as Changbin put the first aid kit down on his desk. "You mean you'd rather get an infection." The rapper said, letting out a soft chuckle before sitting down next to the other. He was quite glad to be able to spend some time alone with Minho. They were quite busy and when they weren't, their other friends would be with them.

"I don't remember the last time we hung out together." Minho said to end the silence that fell on them. "I think we never really did. And even if we did, you treat me differently than how you would act with Jisung." Changbin sighed. He never really want to admit it, but he always got jealous whenever he saw the older with the rest. "It was never my intention though. Compared to Jisung, you're a lot more mature so I don't feel the need to take care of you I guess." The dancer explained, looking down at his leg as he let out a chuckle. "I mean you even took care of me." Minho said, trying to make Changbin feel better. It seemed to work as well. "Do you need me to act the same around you then?" Minho asked as Changbin quickly shook his head. "I'd rather want to spend more time together, that's all." The younger said as the older nodded. At first Minho wanted to leave Changbin alone while he would rest in his room. But being able to spend time with Changbin seemed a lot more appealing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw scars

Changbin was going through the song with Jisung when Minho walked inside. He didn't want to bother them but he needed Changbin's help. "Ummm... Can I borrow Changbin for a minute?" Minho asked Jisung who nodded while smirking at Changbin who rolled his eyes. "What's wrong?" Changbin asked, following Minho inside the hallway. "I may need the first aid kit again." The dancer said as he lifted up his shirt to show the cut he got earlier. "Hyung, I told you to be careful." Changbin said as Minho followed him inside the bathroom. "I was but I'm sorry." Minho said watching how Changbin took care of the cut the same way he did last time. The dancer smiled, grateful the other even wanted to help him. He couldn't really explain but he enjoyed being taken care of by the rapper. 

"Be careful next time, hyung." Changbin said once he finished cleaning and covering up the small cut. It wasn't bleeding as much as last time so it would heal easier. "I'm always careful." Minho rolled his eyes while Changbin put the first kid away. "Yeah well... What if next time I'm not here to take care of you?" Changbin asked as Minho couldn't help but chuckle. "You're either here or in the studio so I know where to find you." The dancer said, leaving the bathroom as the rapper followed. "If you keep hurting yourself, I'll eventually stop taking care of you." Changbin said, watching Minho disappear inside his room. Changbin shook his head though he smiled. He would always take care of his hyung. And Minho knew that.

  


A few days later, Changbin was getting changed when someone walked inside. It was Minho. "Aish hyung! Can't you knock?" Changbin asked just when he was about to put on his sweatpants. "Sorry..." Minho didn't know Changbin actually cared if someone knocked before entering his room. "Did you hurt yourself again?" The rapper asked as the dancer shook his head. He tried not to look at the other who still hadn't put on his joggers. Though he accidentally did. That's when he noticed it. Scars. Scars on the younger's thighs. 

"What are those?" Minho asked. It took Changbin a few seconds to realise the other was talking about the scars. The scars he always hid from his friends. The scars defining his dark past. "Nothing. Just... I was about to sleep so please leave. I'm tired." Changbin said quickly putting on his sweatpants so he didn't need to be confronted with the past. Minho nodded, realising the other didn't feel comfortable to talk about what he saw. Minho left Changbin's room. He felt guilty. Guilty how he didn't know Changbin the way he thought he knew. All he wanted now was to take care of Changbin, the same way he did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW scars
> 
> I want to apologise for this chapter... It's a short chapter as well ^-^

Changbin looked at the mirror, staring at the scars on his thighs. He sighed. He hated them, they looked ugly. And he was blaming himself. As he was about to get dressed, the bathroom door opened. Minho walked inside, closing the door behind him. "Hyung! I could have been naked!!" The rapper whined as the dancer sighed. "We need to talk." Minho said as he looked at Changbin, his eyes were looking all over his body. "Can I get dressed first?" Changbin asked, Minho shook his head. "You can put on your shirt." The older said as the younger nodded, putting it on. He felt less vulnerable.

"We need to talk about your scars, Changbin." Minho said, staring at Changbin's thighs. "No, it should never be brought up again. It's in the past." The rapper said as the dancer took a step closer. "Not when I know you were hurt a long time ago." The older said as the other sighed. "Did you do it because you hated yourself?" Minho asked as Changbin teared up, nodding his head. "Everyone hated me... I-I stopped when I met our friends." The younger explained as the older smiled. "Thank you for stopping. I don't want my Changbin to be hurt." Minho smiled, flustering the younger.

"Can I look at them? Can I touch them?" The older asked as the other nodded, blushing while Minho kneeled down in front of him. "I'm sorry... They're really ugly." Changbin felt like apologising as Minho let out a chuckle. "It doesn't matter if they are. You're still pretty." The older said, tracing his finger on the younger's scars. They weren't as deep as they seemed to be. "You're much prettier, hyung." The rapper said. Now he was the one making the other blush.

"Hyung... This feels weird honestly." The younger said as the older seemed to count the amount of scars. Minho chuckled when the bathroom door suddenly opened. "Oh shit. Didn't mean... ummm... Bye." It was Jisung. He knew something was going on between Minho and Changbin. Though he never expected to walk into them. "Don't worry, Bin. I'll explain we weren't doing anything." Minho said, eventually getting up from the ground. "You're not the only one who knows how to care about someone." Minho said as Changbin nodded and smiled. He felt comfortable around Minho. It would have been harder if Chan saw the scars. He'd be too overprotective.

"Have you ever thought about doing it again?" The dancer asked as the other shook his head. He didn't want to go back there. Not when he had his friends. "Okay that's good. I wouldn't want you to." Minho said, smiling at Changbin before leaving the bathroom. He had to look for Jisung to talk to him. Changbin sighed, getting dressed before he went back towards his room. He didn't want to feel this way. He didn't want to fall in love with his hyung.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so soft :(

Changbin was peacefully trying to fall asleep when he heard stumbling and voices inside the living room. He sighed, getting up from his bed to see the commotion. "Hyunjin? Felix?" Changbin looked at the two who seemed relieved to see him there. "Thank god!! Hyung, you need to help us. Minho hyung fainted." Felix explained as Changbin eventually noticed on the couch. He was conscious but clearly confused. "He refused to let us take him to the hospital." Hyunjin added as Felix nodded. "It's okay. Just go to bed, I'll take care of hyung." Changbin said as the younger dancers smiled, leaving the rapper alone with Minho. 

"Binnie?" "Hyung, you need to take care of yourself. You could have really been hurt if Hyunjin and Felix weren't with you." Changbin needed Minho to know how important it was to take care of your own health. "I'm sorry for disappointing you..." The older slightly pouted as the younger sighed. He couldn't resist the other's pout. "Aish... Just promise this won't happen again." Changbin said as Minho chuckled and nodded. "Let's get you to bed." Changbin said, wrapping his arm around Minho's waist to get him up from the couch. "You're so strong." The dancer said as the other brought him inside his bedroom with ease. The rapper let the other sit on the bed, taking out his sleepwear. 

"Are you able to change on your own?" Changbin asked as Minho shook his head. He was still feeling dizzy. Changbin sighed while he helped Minho get changed in his sleepwear. "Can you stay with me?" Minho asked, taking Changbin by surprise. Even though he wanted to, he didn't want the older to know about his feelings. Though he nodded as Minho lied down on his bed, pulling Changbin on it as well. "Goodnight Binnie." Minho murmured as Changbin smiled. "Goodnight hyung..."

The next morning Minho thought he would wake up with his arms around Changbin. Instead he found the bed empty. Minho sighed, walking inside the kitchen where Changbin was talking with Chan. The dancer smiled, wrapping his arms around the younger when he walked closer. "You left me alone." Minho said as Chan was lost for words. He didn't know what was happening. "Did I miss something?" Chan asked as Changbin quickly shook his head. "He's just being clingy..." The younger said as the leader nodded, leaving the two alone. 

"Hyung, you're acting so strange lately." Changbin said while he escaped Minho's embrace. "You're right. I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable." Minho said as he was ready to turn around when Changbin grabbed the other's hand. "It's not that I don't enjoy it, hyung." The younger explained as the older nodded and smiled. "So tell me." Changbin asked as Minho nodded. "I'm so embarrassed but... I love the feeling of someone taking care of me." The older said as he played with the hem of his shirt. He didn't want to scare Changbin away. "Oh..." The rapper didn't know what to say at first though he pulled the other closer, reassuring him he wasn't disgusted. 

"I love taking care of hyung." Changbin smiled while Minho blushed a soft pink. He wanted to hear those words but he never expected them. "Can we cuddle?" Minho asked as Changbin chuckled and nodded, leading the older inside his room. "I want to be little spoon though... I just. I like the thought of having your arms securing me." Minho explained as Changbin chuckled. He remembered what happened the night before. Even though the older had his arms wrapped around him instead. 

They laid down on the bed, Changbin's arms safely wrapped around Minho's waist while the dancer rested his head against the crook of the other's neck. He felt safe. "Hyung... Jisung and Chan hyung will think we're dating or something." Changbin said as Minho let out a chuckle. The younger could feel the older's warm breath against his neck. "Would it be bad if we were?" Minho asked, nuzzling his nose against the other's skin. "N-No... I'd love that honestly." Changbin couldn't process this was actually happening. When he realised he was falling in love with Minho, he never thought the dancer felt the same. "Then take me on a date tomorrow." Minho said as Changbin smiled. He would love to.


	5. Chapter 5

Changbin followed Minho inside his bedroom. They just got back from their first date. It went perfect. Not only did Changbin take Minho to an arcade, he brought the older to his secret place. "There's something I regret not doing." Changbin said as Minho took a seat on his. "What is it?" The dancer asked as the other stood in front of him, placing his hands on either side of Minho. Changbin leaned in closer, his eyes locked with Minho. 

When their lips were only an inch away, Minho's eyes fluttered shut. He wanted it. He needed it. And Changbin knew. So he pressed their lips together, light at first until Minho wrapped his arms around Changbin. He wanted their bodies close. 

"I can't believe I'm kissing you." The dancer mumbled as the other pulled away in confusion. "You say that as if it's a bad thing." Changbin said, backing away. He didn't know why but he was hurt. Minho shook his head quickly. "No Bin... You're so perfect, in every way." The dancer said, placing his hands on the other's cheeks. "But I'm not, hyung. I can't be perfect. I'm pathetic, my scars..." "They're the reason why you're perfect. You could have stayed in that dark part of your life, but you didn't." Minho said, caressing the younger's cheek with his thumb. "You fought through it and that's what makes you perfect." Minho added while locking eyes with Changbin. 

"I'm so proud of you, Bin." "You're making it hard to not fall in love with you, hyung." Changbin said softly, letting out a chuckle. "Nothing is stopping you. Nothing stopped me." Minho smiled as Changbin chuckled, pressing their lips together again. "I wanted you for so long..." Minho mumbled against Changbin's lips. "Wanted you even more..." The younger closed their distance, slipping in his tongue inside the other's mouth. "...when you took care of me." The older said when they pulled away from their kiss. "Since when, hyung?" Changbin asked as Minho smiled, stealing a kiss from the other. "Since I met you." Minho smiled as Changbin got lost for words. He always thought Minho disliked him. No one could blame him. Minho was never clinging to him. 

"You have me now, hyung." Changbin smiled as he pressed their lips together again, just for a second. "Hmm... You're letting me be your boyfriend then?" The older asked as the younger nodded, kissing the other's cheek. "Can we cuddle? You can wear one of my shirts." Minho said as Changbin nodded, while they got ready. The rapper soon realised his scars were visible. He'd normally be feeling vulnerable but Minho didn't mind them. "You're so adorable, Binnie." The older giggled as the other smiled, rolling his eyes. "You're the little spoon." Changbin said as they lied down while he wrapped his arms around Minho. "Night Min." "Goodnight Binnie."

The next morning, Changbin woke up with his arms around Minho. The older had a soft expression, a cat like expression. Changbin chuckled, kissing Minho's nose. The dancer slowly woke up, pressing his lips against the other's with his eyes still closed. 

"You're so pretty, Minnie." Changbin chuckled as Minho pouted, slowly turning his pout in a smile. "It's our first morning as boyfriends." Minho said as Changbin nodded. "I want to make breakfast." The older said, squirming around to escape the other's embrace. "I want to stay in bed though." Changbin said as Minho traced his fingers on the rapper's arm. "I promised Hyunjin I'd help him with the choreography." Minho softly said, smiling while looking at the other's arms. "Okay... Promise you'll be careful." "I'll try, Bin." Minho said as Changbin picked his boyfriend up to get out of bed. 

"Would the others be awake. Do I need to make breakfast for them?" Minho asked as he followed Changbin inside the kitchen, latching on his arm. "They're not your boyfriend." Changbin said as Minho chuckled as he got everything out for their breakfast while the other watched. They didn't exchange any words and they didn't need to. Being together was enough.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this would be the end of not... So I'll keep this story as "unfinished" at this moment :D

"Binnie, I'm sorry." Minho limped behind Changbin who shook his head. The older wasn't careful during practice. "I asked you to be careful, hyung." Changbin said, stopping in his tracks. "I-I know and I was. Just ask Hyunjin, he'll tell you what happened." The dancer explained, the rapper looked at his boyfriend. "What happened?" "Hyunjin got too into the choreography, he accidentally pushed me so I tripped." Minho explained. 

The younger's mad expression didn't change. The older didn't know what to expect when the other passed by him. That's when Minho realised Changbin was mad at Hyunjin instead. "What's going on, hyung?" Hyunjin asked, his smile disappeared when he noticed Changbin was mad. 

"O-Oh... It was an accident, hyung!" The younger said while Minho limbed towards them. Hyunjin had no way to go. "Accident or not. You hurt my boyfriend." Changbin said. Hyunjin looked at Minho, pleading to help him out. "I already apologised, hyung." Hyunjin said. Minho put his arms around Changbin's waist, who slowly calmed down. Minho forgave Hyunjin for what he did, he needed the rapper to know. Changbin let Hyunjin go, turning around to face Minho. 

"Does it hurt?" The rapper asked as the dancer smiled. "Only a little. I just can't stand or walk on it." Minho explained while Changbin turned his back to the other. The dancer chuckled, getting onto his boyfriend's back who wanted to piggy back the older. "My strong Binnie." Minho said as Changbin walked inside his room, placing the older on his bed. 

"You won't be able to dance for a while." Changbin said as Minho nodded, smiling at his boyfriend who seemed worried. "I'll be fine because I have you to take care of me." Minho smiled, Changbin chuckled. "But you love dancing, Minnie." Changbin sat down next to the older. "Not as much as I love you." The older smiled, looking at his boyfriend who didn't know how to act. The dancer never put anything above dancing, not even his family or friends. 

"Hyung... I love you so much." Changbin leaned in, leaving a kiss against Minho's jawline. Minho giggled, intertwining his fingers with the younger’s. “You’re really special to me. You always know how to take care of me.” The dancer said as the other got up from the bed, taking out a first aid kit. “Let me bandage your ankle, hyung.” Changbin said as Minho nodded, looking at his boyfriend kneel down to take care of his ankle. The next few days would be heaven for Minho as Changbin would happily take care of the older.


	7. Chapter 7

Minho woke up when he felt Changbin kick his leg. "Binnie…" He kept his eyes close until he felt the bed empty. "Go back to bed." Minho looked at Changbin in the dark. The rapper was sniffling so the other knew something was wrong.

"Bin, what's wrong?" Minho put on the lights as Changbin went back to bed. His eyes were red and puffy. He had been crying. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you." Changbin said. Minho gently cupped the other's cheeks, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. "You know you can always talk to me." Minho said as Changbin nodded, looking inside the other's eyes. "You had a nightmare, Binnie. It will help when you talk to me." The older said, pressing a soft kiss against the younger's forehead.

"Th-The memories from school were back…" Changbin explained as Minho nodded, letting the other speak to tell him everything. "The names they used to call me… I've never forgotten them." The youngers sniffled, already feeling safe and more calm with the older close. "I-It all felt so real…" "Does it make you want to do it again?" Minho asked, whispered as Changbin nodded. 

Changbin sometimes had those moments where he wants to take a knife or scissors. But whenever he thought about his friends, the thoughts slowly drifted away. But now he was scared he made Minho upset. Only, Minho's worried and soft expression never disappeared.

"I love you, Bin. I trust you to not do it, because I know you're so much stronger than those thoughts." Minho said, his hand moving towards Changbin's thigh. "These old scars prove you are. I couldn't be anymore proud." Minho said, kissing the younger while tracing his fingers over Changbin's slightly faded scars.

"I-I want to tell them…" Changbin mumbled. Minho only smiled, kissing the younger's cheek. "If you think you're ready then of course you can tell them." Minho said as Changbin smiled for the first time after his nightmare. "Will you be there with me when I tell them?" The rapper asked as the other nodded. "Of course, Bin. I'll be there to support and help you if needed." Minho said as Changbin turned off the light. He knew he'd be safe close to Minho, so he drifted off to sleep without a problem.

Minho had gathered everyone together in the lounge as Changbin was ready to tell them about his past. He was a little nervous but having Minho by his side helped him calm down. "What's going on?" Chan asked, looking between the two. Everyone already knew they were dating, even though they never revealed it to them.

"Bin needs to tell you something." Minho said, grabbing Changbin's hand to squeeze it. "Th-There's something I never mentioned about my past." Changbin said, his voice was a little silent. His friends knew then how important this was to Changbin.

"When I was in high school I got bullied… There was not really an actual reason but they called me a lot of names." Changbin said, looking at Minho who smiled at him. He was proud of his boyfriend for opening up. It was something he usually would never do as he cared more about someone else's troubles. He always helped others out. 

"Th-They hurt me so much emotionally… I-I needed a way to subside the pain so I." Changbin looked back at Minho. He couldn't do it. He couldn't say it. "Excuse us for a second." Minho said, taking Changbin inside the kitchen. The rapper needed encouragement. "You're doing great, Bin. I'm so proud of you." The older said, kissing his boyfriend's cheek. "They will support you. I promise." Minho said as Changbin nodded, following his boyfriend back to their friends.

"I didn't want to feel the emotional pain so I thought I should harm my body…" Changbin sniffled. His friends were quiet. "A-Are you better now, hyung?" Seungmin asked as Changbin nodded, looking at Minho. "I haven't done it since I met all of you. I used to hate the scars but… Min taught me it's a sign I'm strong." Changbin said, smiling softly as he felt grateful to have Minho by his side.

"Minho is right. They'll always remind you that you fought through the struggles you faced." Chan said as they all nodded. "We're really proud of you, hyung." Jeongin smiled as Changbin nodded, looking at Minho. "Yeah… And if you ever forget, Minho hyung will always remind you hyung." Hyunjin said as Changbin let out a chuckle.

Changbin would forever be grateful for Minho showing him there's a good side to his scars. He always saw them as the dark past, but because of the older he changed his views. Minho would forever be proud of Changbin. And he won't ever forget the times Changbin took care of him when he got hurt. Those were the reasons why Changbin and Minho would be happy. They're better together than apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately this is the last chapter of this story :( I hope you enjoyed ^-^
> 
> DON'T WORRY THOUGH I will write a bonus chapter :) It's going to be smut though so if you're uncomfortable with that, then the next chapter won't be for you!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER
> 
> WARNING! This chapter contains smut / sexual acts :/ I'm sorry

Changbin stood in front of the mirror as he was getting ready for bed. He looked at the scars on his thighs. Even though Minho always reassured him they weren't ugly, Changbin still believed they were.

Minho noticed Changbin was insecure again so he wrapped his arms around the younger's waist. "You're so beautiful." The older noticed his boyfriend was blushing. "I love admiring you, Bin." Minho turned Changbin around to pull him into a kiss. He grabbed the younger's shirt, pulling it off to leave Changbin in only his boxers.

"You should never stop working out." Minho chuckled as Chan rolled his eyes. He whimpered when Minho pulled down his boxers, leaving him naked in front of Minho. "Everything about you is so perfect." The older smiled, wrapping his arms around Changbin again. This time Minho pulled Changbin against his body. He kissed the rapper deeply, moving his lips towards the younger's neck.

"I want to show you how special you are… I want to see you beneath me." Minho said as Changbin hummed in response, letting his boyfriend mark him. Eventually Minho went down on his knees, tracing Changbin's scars with his finger. "Hyung…" The younger hated how much attention the older gave his scars. "I'm sorry, Binnie. But you know how proud I am." Minho said, looking up at Changbin who nodded.

Minho kissed Changbin's inner thighs while Changbin took a deep breath. He remembered how much he was hurting when he cut himself. So Minho's soft kisses were giving him a different feeling. There was no pain anymore, there only was love.

Changbin was taken by surprise when Minho suddenly kissed the tip of the younger's cock. "Hyung…" Changbin placed his hands on Minho's shoulders, feeling the older's tongue lap around his member. They've never were intimate like this before. They took showers together, but never touched each other. "I've been holding myself back for so long. I want to feel you inside me." Minho said as Changbin's grip on his boyfriend's shoulders tightened. The feeling of the older's lips around his cock and his warm breath against it felt amazing.

"You're still dressed…" Changbin said as Minho looked up at his boyfriend, continuing to bob his head. The younger moved away as the older released his cock. Minho got up from the ground as Changbin undressed him, making him kneel down on the bed instead. Minho didn't know what Changbin wanted but he knew the younger was in charge. The younger put his cock against the older's lips, who opened this mouth to take all of it in. "Can I fuck your mouth?" The rapper asked as the dancer looked up and nodded. Minho knew Changbin would never hurt him. He would stop if Minho asked him too, Changbin cared a lot about him. So the younger carefully fucked the older's mouth.

Minho closed his eyes, letting Changbin take charge of him. Changbin moved away, leaning in to kiss Minho as he could feel the older's smile against his lips. "I love you, Minnie." Changbin said as Minho let out a chuckle. "I love you too. I love you so much." Minho never thought he would be so in love with someone. He used to date people before they were a group, but none of them made him feel the same way Changbin was.

"Hyung… What's on your mind?" Changbin asked as Minho chuckled, kissing his boyfriend again. "You're on my mind." Minho said as Changbin rolled his eyes, walking away from the older. He took the lube from his dresser, while the older stared at the younger. "I can feel your eyes on me, Min." Changbin let out a chuckle, walking back towards Minho as he kissed the older's cheek.

"Don't be so soft on me, Bin." Minho rolled his eyes as Changbin chuckled when the older turned around. "I'll try not to." Changbin said as he opened the bottle. The older was on his knees, feeling the cold lube near his hole. "That's cold, Binnie." Minho said as Changbin let out a chuckle, massaging his boyfriend's hole. "Was this what you wanted, Min?" "Y-Yes… I want to ride you." The older said as he breathed in sharply when he could feel the younger inverting his finger inside his hole. "Pl-Please… M-Move." Changbin listened to what Minho wanted as he moved his finger inside, eventually adding a second finger. "I want to feel you…" The younger nodded, removing his fingers while lubing his dick. Changbin knew he needed to be careful. He wanted to take care of Minho. He slowly let the head of his cock slip inside the older who took in a sharp breath until the other was completely inside. "Shit… So full." Changbin chuckled, kissing Minho's cheek. He wasn't moving yet because he didn't want the older to be in pain. "You're taking me so well, Minnie." The younger said as the older nodded, giving the other the sign to move. "You're so good for me, Binnie." Minho smiled as Changbin held him close when he moved inside. 

"This… Would they?" "Would they hear? I guess they could." Changbin let out a chuckle as Minho rolled his eyes. That wasn't what he tried to ask. "They know I take care of you a lot, Minnie. So I'm sure they know I'll end up taking care of you after I made you feel good." The younger said, passionately kissing the older while he moved his hips to hit his boyfriend's prostate. "You need to keep me quiet, Bin. You're… You're too good." Minho breathed heavily as Changbin chuckled, moving his lips towards the older's neck. "Only because you deserve the best." Changbin said as Minho smiled, his moans and groans getting louder each time when his prostate got hit. "I love you, Binnie." "I love you so much more." 

Meanwhile, Chan gave the younger members earplugs. Especially Jeongin, he definitely didn't need to hear two of his hyungs enjoying their time together. "You'll be able to sleep, hopefully." Chan sighed, knowing he couldn't stop Minho and Changbin falling in love. They were all happy for them. They were the perfect couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING 🥺


End file.
